


Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin' the trees

by simplyn2deep



Series: h50bingo [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50bingo, M/M, dancing in the moonlight, h50bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the 'dancing in the moonlight' prompt at h50bingo on LJ</p><p>the title comes from the Frank Sinatra song 'Moonlight Serenade'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin' the trees

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'dancing in the moonlight' prompt at h50bingo on LJ
> 
> the title comes from the Frank Sinatra song 'Moonlight Serenade'

In the summer of nineteen seventy-three, Frank Williams married Norma Roberts. Three years later they had their first child, Daniel, two years after that was Shannon, a year after that was Nicole and a year later came their last child, Matthew.

Thirty-nine years later, in the summer of twenty twelve, Frank and Norma Williams will celebrate their anniversary at [The Breakers on the Ocean](http://www.breakershotel.com/index.html) in Spring Lake, New Jersey. It will be a gift to them from their children. They would have waited until the following year to have the big celebration, but after Frank’s near fatal heart attack the previous year, the Williams’ children decided not to wait.

~+~

Danny looked at the embossed thirty-ninth anniversary announcement and invite that his sister Shannon sent him. Twelve months of hard work was finally coming to fruition. All of the family, with the exception of Matt, was going to be there. Danny had talked Steve into being his plus one for the occasion and Rachel agreed to let Grace fly back to New Jersey for the weekend event.

“So we’re all set to fly to Jersey next month, right?” Danny asked as he placed the card on the dresser in their bedroom.

Steve nodded his head, “Denning _approved_ our vacation requests, Chin will be in charge while we’re gone and he knows if they need the additional help, HPD is there for back up.”

Danny snorted, “At least he actually uses them as back up.”

“Hey!” Steve said in mock outrage. “I’ve gotten better at calling HPD for back up.”

“You have.” Danny concedes, “Now we just have to work on you actually waiting for said backup to arrive.”

Steve rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Danny asked

“I said is there anything else we need to pick up before next month?”

“Mmhmm sure.” Danny said. “Unless you want to return Ma and Pop’s gift for a third time, I think we’re okay.”

Steve laughed, “This gift can’t be returned.”

“Shannon and Nicole are going to hate us for the gift we got them.” Danny said

“Nah, they love me.” Steve said with a wink. “When they celebrate their thirty-ninth wedding anniversary, we can send them on a Caribbean cruise.”

~+~

The night of Frank and Norma’s dinner was mild and pleasant. The doors to the Seashell Room of the hotel were open and there was a nice breeze coming in. The meal the Williams’ children decided on consisted of an appetizer of tomato & mozzarella cheese with fresh basil and extra virgin olive oil, Caesar salad with garlic croutons, the main course was rack of lamb for Frank and Norma, while everyone else dined on chicken marsala. The dessert that followed was Norma’s favorite – red velvet cheesecake.

Once dinner was consumed, a DJ began spinning _old school_ records, much to the delight of Frank, Norma and their siblings. The dance floor was cleared as Chubby Checker sang The Twist. Frank and Nora twisted (this was also probably Grace’s favorite one to dance to). Little Eva sang, and everyone did The Loco-Motion. Various songs played and the dancing continued. The final song of the night was a Frank Sinatra’s ‘Moonlight Serenade’.

Not a couple for overtly public displays of affection, Danny and Steve moved from the main dance floor to the semi-private porch off the Seashell Room to dance and hold each other close. The moonlight reflected off the lake and the stars shown relatively bright in the summer night sky.

Danny sang along with Ol’ Blue Eyes as he crooned the final lines of the song. “And I sing you a song in the moonlight. A love song, my darling, a moonlight serenade.”

~+~

_I stand at your gate.  
And the song that I sing is of moonlight.  
I stand and I wait  
For the touch of your hand in the June night.  
The roses are sighing a moonlight serenade._

_The stars are aglow.  
And tonight how their light sets me dreaming.  
My love, do you know  
That your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?  
I bring you, and I sing you a moonlight serenade._

_Let us stray 'til break of day  
In love's valley of dreams.  
Just you and I, a summer sky,  
A heavenly breeze, kissin' the trees._

_So don't let me wait.  
Come to me tenderly in the June night.  
I stand at your gate  
And I sing you a song in the moonlight.  
A love song, my darling, a moonlight serenade_


End file.
